


A Week Can Be A Long Time

by MessyWitch



Series: Vaguely AM flirting [2]
Category: Vaguely AM
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Falling asleep on the couch, Firefighter, Flirting, Fluff, Omen City, Sloane is a hopeless gay, Vaguely AM Radio Station, radio host, radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWitch/pseuds/MessyWitch
Summary: Sloane decided to take Vulture up on the invitation to visit the radio studio, and falls asleep on the couch
Relationships: Sloane Coldwell/Zen Vaguely
Series: Vaguely AM flirting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702573
Kudos: 1





	A Week Can Be A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Sweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Sweetpea/gifts).



It had been a week.

A week of whispers and speculation on what had really happened that night before Sloane had lost patience with the rest of her crew and nearly scorched her handprint onto someone's shirt when she grabbed it and told them to knock it off. A week of her friends questioning her about what they had said, why the terror of Omen City had, apparently, list someone or something on fire just to get her attention. A week of her coworkers being wary of her, all because Vulture, in all their terrifying power, had told her that Zen wanted to see her again. 

Because she thought they were cute. 

Sloane hadn't told anyone that, instead they had made up a vague story about how the host of the curfew hours broadcast had wanted to stay updated, and since she had already met Sloane, they seemed the obvious choice.

But it had been a week since Vulture had, quite literally, gotten the drop on her and told her to stop by, and she hadn't yet, even though it had felt like forever. She didn’t have any particular reason why, the radio station was only just up the street from her fire station, but she kept telling herself that she was busy, or that she had something else on, until she found herself walking past the garage where she parked her bike while on shift after she clocked off at 8 AM and buzzing the doorbell next to the black door with the pink and orange logo nailed to the door. She almost stepped back and walked away, and probably would have if a soft voice hadn’t answered through the comm and asked for her name. Giving it, the door swung open immediately, like she had been expected. Opting to take the stairs, Sloane remembered that Zen Vaguely was probably in the middle of the morning broadcast, and it would be a while before that was done. Flight after flight she climbed, her feet not letting her turn around even as her eyes itched with tiredness and nerves rocked her belly.  
Sloane Coldwell did not get nervous.

She reached the studio’s broadcasting floor, the glass door etched with sigils and swirls was familiar and unchanged as the memory of smoke pouring through that door brought a smile to her face as she knocked. 

“Ah, you must be Sloane, please, come right in and have a seat, Zen will be with you once the broadcast is done” A ghostly figure of a young woman welcomed her into the foyer as the door swung open seemingly on its own, a couple of the sigils glowing a fiery orange as she stepped into the threshold. “Don’t mind the charms, they’re just to keep out any unwanted guests and help us keep track of who's here and who isn’t.”

“It’s Mara, right?” Sloane asked, extending a hand with a smile, which Mara took after a moment.

“Yes. I hope Vulture didn’t give you any trouble? They came back after they delivered their message to you covered in blood and soot”

“Oh, no. They were fine, and they weren’t covered in blood when I saw them” Mara shook her head, and they talked for a few more minutes before she got back to work, and Sloane took a seat. She sunk into the plush cushions of a black armchair, and rested her head on her fist and closed her eyes for just a moment, listening to the sounds of the broadcast in the next room.

~~~~~

Sloane hadn’t slept in over two days between fights in the pits and a long shift at the station, so when a hand gently touched Sloane’s shoulder, pulling them out of a doze it caused them to jump to their feet, knocking the other person off theirs. Swearing, Sloane darted forward the wrapped their arms around the falling figure, pulling them close to make sure they stopped and found themself staring into deep purple eyes. Without thinking, their eyes darted to the woman’s lips, dark lipstick coating a small smirk before they looked back up again. Zen Vaguely’s white hair was loose this morning, and falling in gentle waves behind them as she allowed herself to continue to be held in their arms, but an eyebrow quirked up and Sloane could feel a chuckle shake her shoulders lightly as they realised what was happening. 

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry” Sloane pulled Zen upright carefully, their hand drifting over the tattooed arms and shoulders as they made sure she was back on her feet. She was shorter than them by almost a foot, and she was slight even with toned muscles, but they could feel the power thrumming beneath her skin, ensuring that she could never be ignored. When Sloane pulled their hand away from Zen’s arm, a chill spread across her palm and they itched to reach out again, so they held out a hand to the radio host that hadn’t really been far from their mind since the first time they met, and tried to will the long black scars curling around their arms to be still. Zen clasped their hand, and again that energy seemed to travel up their arm, tingling as it went, and they couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess I really couldn’t help but fall for you,” Zen said with a wink, her accent musical, before turning and heading for the small kitchen, no longer covered in smoke, to make some tea. “As long as you’re there to catch me, I’m happy to keep doing so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649031
> 
> It's inspired by a few of the characters from a new podcast called Vaguely AM, it's a supernatural/dark comedy podcast that has some Welcome to Night Vale vibes


End file.
